Best Forgotten
by belle.0416
Summary: Kurt has secrets, Blaine has secrets, they both have a past best forgotten.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first multi-chaptered fan fiction! I would really love to hear your thoughts about it in the review box below!**

**Trigger warning: Rape; and if you have been coerced into doing anything unmoral...it'd be a great time to close this window.**

**Dedicated to BlowtheCandlesOut and cosmiccastawayuk. Thanks for being my inspiration.**

* * *

He couldn't decide whether or not to do it. He could imagine the consequences being hard. But it wasn't something he could escape so easily.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to drown in his own tears. No, he wanted everything to end. He wanted the torment to end, but he knew it never would, unless his life ended with it.

He had promised himself that the previous time…would be the last time, the absolute last time he would be coerced into doing this heinous act. He would stand up to them after that. He would open up to his parents; tell them what kind of disturbing things they have been threatening him to do. What kind of disturbing gang he had been forced into.

But he couldn't. He couldn't stand up. He couldn't imagine his parent's reaction after he told them, and most of all…He didn't dare to. He didn't dare to imagine the aftermath.

Coward.

The indecision went on for hours. It was torture to him, the abuse that the bullies put him through, it was worse than being shoved around in school and breaking a few bones. He couldn't do it, his integrity screamed at him. He couldn't do it. He would rather be raped himself than to have to rape somebody else. He didn't want to do it to anyone anymore. He knew how emotionally scarred the victim would be, how the one decision he makes now can save a person from the torture his mind will put him under for the rest of his life.

But his own life was more important.

What are you thinking, selfish? His mind screamed at him, the words burning into his brain. He had watched and read enough about rape to know what it can do to the victim—The dark shade that will remain hovering over the victim's mind, his heart, for the rest of his life.

It's not like you have a choice. It's either that, or you kill someone. It's either you rape someone, or who-knows-what-they'll-do-to-you. You know you can't escape from them. You know the bullies will hang on to you. You have no choice.

He took a deep breath and opened the car door.


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine felt…new.

The parking spot he managed to snag on the first day wasn't exactly the best; it was a long walk to the school building, even through the back entrance. He hadn't expected so many cars to be parked in front of the school. He even had to circle the back lot three times before he found one large enough for his truck.

But Blaine didn't mind. He was too excited to care. The day was finally here—No one stopped him around corners and harassed him, no one shouted at him from a distance, no one even bothered to shoot him weird glances as he bounded confidently towards his new school.

No one reminded him about what he had to do that night.

Blaine couldn't help holding a smile on his face. He was free. His stride lengthened as his excitement grew. Each step he took had a light bounce to it. His heels sprang up almost immediately after they made contact with the ground. He felt as though he was almost walking on air, he felt so light. He made his way up the flight of stairs at a blistering speed.

He had no problem finding his classroom, since he had been here the previous day on a tour around the school for New Student Orientation. The school was a lot smaller than his previous, the campus was smaller, there were barely half as many people. The teachers all seemed to recognize at least half of the student body, Blaine saw them greeting them by names as they entered classrooms. He found his homeroom and turned into the door.

Homeroom passed too quickly. He didn't even have time to try and remember his classmates before the bell dismissed them. His homeroom teacher was extremely pleasant to him, even offering to show him around the school during lunch. It was completely different to his last school. The teachers hardly even registered that you existed.

The rest of the day passed just like homeroom, the teachers and students were too nice to him. They didn't seem to have a lot of new students in his grade, but he felt accepted by all those whom he had met. They didn't get a lot of new kids, it was a smaller school. He wasn't used to feeling accepted. Blaine was astonished by the acceptance and warmth of this school's teachers and students. A group of boys had even invited him to join them at their lunch table. It was a big change, but he wasn't going to lie—He liked it.

He wasn't planning on hanging around the school after the last bell rang, but he found himself lingering around the bulletin board by the front gate, glancing curiously at the extra curricular activities that McKinley High had to offer.

"Hey. Interested in the Glee Club?" A voice asked. The voice was pitched high, but it was not the squeaky voice of a two-year-old girl, but a smooth, light soprano voice that belonged to a young man.

Blaine's eyes darted up to his new acquaintance's face. He stared into his eyes intil the hazel color he predominately saw turned into a light shade of gray, with speckles of green and blue. He groaned internally, noticing how the boy standing beside him was almost an inch taller than Blaine himself. The boy wore his hair high, the front pinch sticking upward. His white shirt was topped with a dark beige vest.

"Hi. Uh, just checking things out." Blaine flashed him a smile, his eyes darting up once again to look at the face of the owner of the voice that had spoken beside him. Glee Club must have been the flyer he was looking at.

"You like singing?" the boy questioned him looking expectantly at what the answer might be.

"Well, yeah, but Glee Club is show choir, right? I've never sung in front of a crowd before, unless you count my bathtub."

"Your bathtub is one object, it can't be a crowd. The bubbles inside the tub is your adoring crowd."

Blaine laughed. He still couldn't believe how nice the people in this school were; someone had even invited him to join an after school club.

"By the way, I'm Kurt." The boy held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"Blaine." Blaine took Kurt's hand, shaking it firmly.

"I haven't seen you around before today. Are you a senior?"

"Junior. I just transferred." Blaine corrected the polite boy.

"Oh. No wonder. You dropped out?"

Blaine blushed, he wasn't sure how much to reveal about his previous high school experience. "No. I, uh, had some troubles with my former classmates."

"You were…bullied?"

"Yeah." Blaine admitted, giving the boy a weary smile in return, breathing an internal sigh of relief that he was not going to have to explain his past in more detail.

Kurt's expression changed. Blaine wasn't sure how to describe the look that had appeared over this new acquaintance's face. It wasn't a negative change, but Blaine wasn't sure it was a positive one, either.

"Oh. I was, too." Kurt's look dropped to the ground, as if reminiscing over his past experiences.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between them. "Hard, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded looking back up towards the new boy, biting his lower lip. He seemed to have more on his mind, but when he opened his mouth, instead of saying more, he stammered, "Uh, I'd better get going. You should, too. The gates close at four thirty."

"Wow. We've been here for quite some time. Well, I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Don't forget about Glee Club. Think about it, okay?" Kurt reminded Blaine, a hopeful look on his face.

A grin spread broadly across Blaine's face. "Sure. When are the try-outs?"

"Tomorrow lunch time. Be there!"

Blaine laughed. "I will." He watched as his first new friend turned and speedily walked away, leaving Blaine to happily saunter towards his car.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt was too proud of himself. He couldn't believe that he had actually got someone to join Glee Club. And he was cute.

_Stop it!_ Kurt yelled at himself. He wasn't about to go through the whole Finn debacle again. He wasn't about to fall head over heels in love with another straight guy. Kurt shook the thought away.

I should call Rachel and tell her about Blaine, Kurt thought, reaching for his phone, where he left on the passenger's seat beside him. No…never mind. What if Blaine changes his mind anyway? He knows that Glee Club isn't for people who want a seat in the cafeteria at the popular table.

Then it hit Kurt—He didn't. Blaine didn't know. He was new, he didn't know how Glee club was at the bottom of the McKinley food chain. He didn't know about the slushies, getting tossed into dumpsters, Sue Sylvester, or any of the Glee Club bullying.

When Kurt heard a familiar voice echo 'hello?' in greeting to him from the direction of his phone, he gasped a little in shock.

"Rachel, hey!" Kurt hadn't realized he had accidentally pressed call on his phone as he was debating to himself about whether to call the diva that was now on the other end of the phone.

"What is it?" Rachel's voice sounded a little annoyed on the other end. Whatever she was doing before he called her, she had not liked being interrupted.

"Help. I feel guilty."

"What's wrong? What happened? Did you do anything to Finn again? He's my boyfriend now, and I swear—" Rachel started dramatically ranting over the phone to her supposed friend.

"Chill. I think I've managed to get someone to try out for Glee Club tomorrow."

"Really? That's great! Does she sing well? But what if she steals my spot? You have to make sure she doesn't sing as well as me—"

"Rachel, it's a guy and I haven't even heard him sing yet. I just saw him looking at the Glee Club flyers and I asked him if he was interested. That's all. He chatted with me for a few minutes, then I asked him to try out, and he said yes."

Rachel was surprisingly silent on the other end as it took her a few seconds (of silence on the other end for the words to sink in.

"Oh. Okay." She said at last." Good, then he can just sway in the background. Phew, I actually started to worry for a minute there Kurt, don't scare me like that." Rachel stated, sounding relieved.

"Rachel, I didn't even get to the point yet." Kurt sharply replied, a little irritated with Rachel. "Blaine still doesn't know about Glee Club being the home of the underdogs yet. And I don't want him to get mad at me after he joins, for not telling him earlier. He's new here, and he still has the impression that everyone around her is nice. He's going to get mad at me, and if I can't even be friends with him, there's no way he's ever going to—" Kurt clamped his mouth shut, panicking, knowing he had said too much.

"Kurt? You…like him? Rachel asked him incredulously.

"No! I mean, he's just another straight guy who will freak out if he ever found out that I think he is cute. Like Finn did."

"Did you do anything today that might scare him away?"

Kurt threw a hand up in desperation, leaving the other hand firmly on the wheel. "No! Stop it, Rachel, I didn't do anything to him, I wouldn't. I learnt from my mistakes with Finn. Oh, never mind. The point is, I think I should tell him about us being the underdogs."

"What if he doesn't join? What if he thinks you're a freak and avoids you for the rest of the year?" Rachel bluntly questioned Kurt.

"I don't know! But he'll find out sooner or later even if he doesn't join. I mean, someone's definitely going to tell him to stay away from us Glee Clubbers. We're famous for being the freaks of McKinley High."

"Maybe things will change this year. We are seniors now. Maybe they will give us a little more respect."

"How much different do you think things will get? We're the Glee Club, Rachel. We are social outcasts."

Kurt heard a deep voice in the background calling for Rachel. "Sorry, I have to go. Finn's calling for me. I'll call you back, later. Oh, and good job on getting the new kid to try out. Sam left, and we need a new member. See you." She hung up before Kurt could say his goodbyes. But then that was typical Rachel.

A thought then suddenly struck Kurt as he carried on driving, musing over his wildly unhelpful conversation with Rachel. Sam. Kurt realized with horror that he had done the exact same thing to Sam the previous year.

Ugh, Kurt! He scolded himself, Stop worrying! Things will turn out fine. Stop getting too involved in this Blaine thing. There are other people in your life that care about you. He's just going to be a cute guy you will encounter in your life. You can be friends with him, but don't expect anything. People do it all the time. Plus, you're doing Glee Club a great favor by finding a new member. Relax, things will turn out the way they're meant to be.


End file.
